Ayame the exile, Kougas life or her death
by Kogaswolfgirl
Summary: Ayame lived in a small village with her sister Rose, peacefully. Till for reasons unknown the gaurdian of the village kills thier mother, Now she faces the hardest choice of ehr life, die at the hands of her mothers killer and save the one she loves Kouga


A/n Ok well I moved! Hi to all my friends reading this! Msg me or I will KILL U! Lol newayz, Story has the same Ayame in it, powers and everything but this time she lives in Feudal japan and has no clue about the future. Like the old Ayame this one isnt exactly personality wise like the one from the series all well its my story. I thought about doing a disclaimer, but whats the point? Who in their right mind would say they own Inuyasha!

Ayame sighed happily, stretching her arms in the morning sunlight outside of her familys house. "Looks like another nice day" Ayame thought happily as she stared at the sun. "Ayame c'mere!" Ayame heard her sister, Rose's voice from inside. "What is it?" Ayame asked walking back inside. "Mom wants you to pack this morning for tomorrow, I already have." Rose said pulling on the strings to her small bag. "But I wanna go outside and play!" Ayame whined, walking over to her 'room'. "Too bad, hurry up then Im going to go to the spring for a bath Ill catch you later." Ayame sighed and waved her off. She grabbed what little possessions she had and started stuffing them into her knapsack. "I don't get a bath…" She muttered as if she was angry though the smile was still on her face.

Finally she finished and grabbing a towel ran outside and out of their rather bug village to the spring. Her sisters back to her, Ayame stripped off her armor and slipping the towel on jumped in. "Whoo hoo!" Ayame squealed as she hit the water. "AYAME!" Rose yelled as she jumped up in surprise. Ayame remained under the water breathing it as if it was air. "Ayame come out this instant!" Rose looked down at her. Ayame shook her head. Rose sighed impatiently. "I wont lecture you Ayame…" She muttered unhappily. Ayame's head popped up. "really?" "No, You should know better then to act like a little kid Ayame!" Rose smirked. "Im sorry Mommy I wont do it again." Rose splashed her. "Grow up!" "You first!" Ayame splashed her back. "Your older!" Rose said dodging it and moving fast to get Ayame. "Soooo?" Ayame asked as the water lifted her up into the air. "Don't you dare Ayame!" Rose gasped. Now Ayame smirked. "Dare what lil sis? Im just taking a bath that's all." "Ayame Ill tell mom!" Rose said behind her as she tried to swim away. "She wont believe you!" Ayame said as she let go of her hold over the water and it all came down on Rose.

Night fell as the two walked back laughing to the village. "Wonder what's for dinner…" Rose thought aloud. "Don't know, maybe…." Ayame froze in front of the cave before the village. "RUN GIRLS!" Their mom yelled at them, blood dripping down her face. "Mom? What's going on?" Ayame tried to run to her but she pointed her sword at Ayame. "GO NOW!" A laugh began to echo around the cave. A heavy demonic aura settled over her. "Not without you mom!" Ayame made a grab for her. Suddenly a sword point appeared in their mom's chest. "Mom!" Rose screamed tears pouring down her face. Ayame caught a brief glimpse of the village gaurdians outfit before she grabbed her sister and ran out, her eyes wide in shock at what just happened.

Ayame pulled her sister as fast as she could through the village to their house. Slamming the door close she looked it and the back door. Rose fell to the floor where her sister had left her, tears streaming down her face. "She's gone….too…" Rose sobbed. Ayame's face was inpassable as she grabbed their stuff, packed for the short trip they had been planning. She tossed Rose her backpack and sword. Then she emptied out her moms close replacing it with food and anything else she could think of. "What are you doing Ayame?" Rose spoke through the tears. "We have to get away from heree…" "What! Why Ayame!" Rose leapt up trying to stop crying to asses the situation. "The gaurdian killed our mom Rose, and he knows we saw, this time tomorrow the whole village will be against us." Ayame slipped her sword on over her back and did a triple check on their supplies. "That cant be true! The village knows we would never do stuff like that!" Rose didn't want to leave the only home she knew, no matter how much the memories may hurt her. Ayame whirled angrily on her sister. "Rose! YOU KNOW HIS HOLD ON THESE PEOPLE! They will turn on us in an instant, all the mistakes weve made will turn in to our intentions to them! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" She shook Rose by her shoulders as she began to cry again. "Lets go now!" Ayame grabbed her wrist rather roughly and using her wind powers took off into the night.

A/n There that's a good first chappy! I like to make it to where u readers always come back, I mean who can ignore something like that! **points at previous paragraph** Ok so REVIEW ONWARDS!


End file.
